A Little Eternity
by potato42069
Summary: Nobody said parenthood would be easy, but GoGo and Tadashi have a little eternity to figure it all out. / Tomadashi. Parent!AU.


A/N: Little ficlet based off a bunch of tumblr parent!Tomadashi headcanons! I've purposefully left the children unnamed because I wanted to leave them open to imagination C: (Although personaly I just don't like making child OCs, haha) A lot of these jokes are As-Am oriented, so a few explanations beforehand.

1) Language schools. My friends and I spent a damn good amount of time complaining about Chinese/Japanese/Korean/etc school EVERY Saturday while our other friends could sleep in or watch Saturday morning cartoons lol. (My parents would sometimes take me and my brother to lunch afterwards for our patience, but we didn't hate it any less.)

2) I don't care who you are, _you must always take your shoes off in the house_.

3) Typically on New Year, (married?) adults give children envelopes with money in them. I've kinda noticed there's a pattern in many families where, when we receive our envelopes, our parents go, "Oh, no, that's too much, take it back!" and our relatives are like, "NEVER" while we children reluctantly agree with our parents (but keep the money anyway).

I hope I don't sound too weird lol. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"I - don't - _wanna!_" the seven-year-old Hamada boy wailed from his booster seat. His five-year-old sister beside him started wailing as well. She always cried whenever someone else did even if she didn't know the reason.

"I don't wanna!" she repeated.

"Not everyone _wants_ to go, sweetie," their mother sighed, keeping her eyes on the road, "but we have to woman up."

"But I _hate_ Japanese school!" the boy protested.

"Don't you want to understand Mama and Papa when we speak Japanese?"

"No!"

"No!" the little girl repeated, tugging at her long, black hair.

"Okay. We can turn back and end up like Uncle Hiro, who doesn't speak any."

"Good!" the boy sobbed, gooey snot dripping from his nostrils. "Uncle Hiro's rich, anyway!"

His sister nodded, mimicking him in wiping his nose with his shirt.

"_Or_," their mother continued, "we can keep going to Japanese school and Mama can take you out for crepes after it's over."

The boy paused mid-sniffle and clutched his green Doraemon shirt, contemplating. His sister followed suit with her thin blue dress.

"With the bananas and chocolate?" he whispered.

"If you be good and listen to Nakamura-sensei," their mother added.

"I will, I will!" he promised earnestly. "I'll read when she tells me to and I'll sing all the songs!"

The girl hiccuped. "I like strawberries."

...

Her husband's car was parked on the left side of the garage, which meant he'd returned from picking his brother up at the airport. She unlocked the door as her children gobbled up what was left of their crepes, leaving chocolate smears on their lips. As soon as the door swung open, the two kicked off their shoes and dashed inside screaming, "_Uncle Hiro!_" in delight.

"My babies!" he cried as they tackled him to the floor, shrieking with laughter.

"Don't you two ever use the shoe shelf?" his older brother asked, partly in amusement. "I just cleaned, you know."

"You used to wear shoes at Aunt Cass's apartment," Hiro reminded him, mussing the children's heads. He looked up at his sister-in-law with a toothy grin. "GoGo! It's been, what, six months?"

"It's been seventeen years. Are you still calling me that?"

"Not like you'll let me call you Mrs. Hamada."

"You have to earn that right, squirt."

"I've been taller than you since I was sixteen! Give me a break!"

"Papa, Uncle Hiro's here!" the little girl gasped, tugging at her father's shirt.

"Yes, he is," he answered, kissing her forehead. "You have chocolate on your lips, sweetheart. Did Mama take you out for crepes again?"

"With the strawberries!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Hiro said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out two little envelopes. "Happy New Year!"

"Hiro, no," his brother protested as the children took the envelopes and peeked into them.

"I see four-no, _five_ twenties!" the boy gasped.

"_Five? _Hiro, no, that's too much."

"C'mon, Tadashi, buy the kids some video games or something-"

"They have so many toys already, Hiro, just take it back," GoGo insisted.

The two bit their lips and reluctantly held their envelopes back out. "Um... Yeah, Uncle Hiro. It's too much," the boy said.

"Five whole twenties," the girl added.

Hiro stubbornly shook his head and gently clamped their fingers over their envelopes. "No, no, it's all yours."

"Unbelievable," Tadashi sighed.

"How's Tokyo, Hiro?" GoGo asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. She smiled at the kids, who were whispering to each other about the endless food they could now afford for the stray cats.

"It's great! Makes San Fransokyo look _real_ tacky, you know. They're looking to build a new Microbot headquarters there, so I'll have to go back in about a month. And brush up on my Japanese, but hey, I'm getting along fine as it is?"

"That's what they want him to think," Tadashi said, switching to Japanese as he lifted his giggling daughter and bounced her slightly, "but Uncle sounds like a lost foreigner, doesn't he?"

"Yes!" she chirped.

"I head 'foreigner,' you-"

"If you swear in front of my children, I'm going to ram you with my bike," GoGo interrupted in Japanese, making a cutting motion at her throat with her finger.

"Your Papa's a jerk," Hiro whispered to the boy in the same language, albeit heavily accented.

"Use that big brain of yours, Uncle!" he said, saluting.

"Yeah, yeah, your Papa teach you that?"

"Uncle Hiro, wanna see my bike?" the girl squealed as Tadashi set her down. "I'mma be famous like Mama!"

"Well, sure I do! Smart girl, you can bike just like your Mama already, can't you?"

"You just gotta woman up!"

"Uncle, after we watch her bike you gotta see my own Baymax!" the boy exclaimed, tugging at his uncle's jacket.

Hiro followed his niece and nephew out into the backyard while his brother and sister-in-law chuckled, remaining in the living room.

"You bribed them again?" Tadashi asked his wife with a knowing grin.

"Our boy sings really nice when he's got the right drive, you know."

"Our daughter, on the other hand"-he gestured to the little girl biking out in the yard-"she's more stubborn. Like you."

"I prefer 'goal-oriented,'" GoGo corrected, lightly punching his arm.

He rubbed his arm in mock pain (or perhaps seventeen years of habit). "One of these days she's gonna lose an arm and refuse to go to the hospital because she'll just want to 'woman up.'"

"You doubt my teaching?" she asked, raising an eye. Her husband dodged the question with a swift kiss to the cheek. "We won't need to worry about that, anyway. She'll have two medical engineers in the family-the dad and the brother."

He wrapped one arm around her waist as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, and the two glanced at the set of family photos hanging above the couch. On the stand in the corner lay a large wedding photo, Tadashi and GoGo both dressed in white and smiling at their little eternity to spend together.


End file.
